


The Corsair Ship Enterprise

by LieutenantCharlesLorem



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Goblins, M/M, Mermaids, Pirates, daforge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantCharlesLorem/pseuds/LieutenantCharlesLorem
Summary: The Corsair ship Enterprise is not exactly a pirate ship, but they do what they have to to get by on the high seas. Without someone knowledgeable in steam mechanics that becomes even harder. Data is a gear filled robot who can be wound like a watch, and Geordi is merman who cannot see above water. But perhaps this odd friendship could solve some of their problems.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [datalaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datalaur/gifts).



> Hi! This was written for Datalaur.  
> This takes place in a weird vaguely steampunk, D&D type universe where certain alien species names are interchangeable with mythological names like trolls and goblins, and everyone calls Data a robot. The world building isn't perfect, but I still think it's a good time. 💜

The sea rippled in the wind, and the ship creaked as the sails were turned.

  
“Captain,” said the first mate, “We can’t go on like this.”  
“What do you want me to do, Will? Stop and ask for directions?”  
“It’s not just that. When we go into battle, we can’t have you and the rob’ut shoveling coal.”  
“There’s so much more to it than that.”  
“Well then? That’s my point. We’ve got to replace O’Brien. I know you were holding out hope, but when we dock at the ninth port again, sure he’ll sing songs, and welcome us like old friends, but he’s not gonna be convinced to go back to the life of a corsair. Not now that he found someone who could love that ugly mug of his.”

  
The Captain sighed. “You’re right. But Data knows this ship better than anyone—”  
“The rob’ut can’t fix himself, Picard,” Riker spat. He steeled himself and tried to speak more respectfully. “We need a new crew member. Even if he doesn’t know the engines, if he’s got a mind to learn, if he can figure Data’s gears, he can pick up slack. Because we need you both on deck, sir.”

  
“Captain, I’m afraid I have to concur.” The gears in Data’s shoulders creaked as he turned the wheel and changed their course. “Not only that we need an extra crewman, but that we should stop and ask for directions.”  
“Data…” Picard said, frustrated, “Who do you suppose we ask. A siren?”  
“I propose we anchor along this approaching landmass,” replied Data. “There are signs of life.”

  
Picard removed his spyglass from his pocket and took a look at the approaching shore. There was smoke in the distance and a path cut through the trees. There was no way to tell if these people were friendly, but they were certainly people.  
But Captain Picard was nothing if not an adventurer. If he had been afraid to meet new and mystical species on faraway shores, he never would’ve found Data, or Worf. Even Troi was half Elvin, and they’d all learned to live with her mind trickery. While the old girl, Enterprise, was just beginning to take on this diversity, Picard suspected there were pirate and privateer ships in which humans were the minority.

When they anchored a few hours later, the crew was informed to sit tight while the Captain and Worf sought out the people to make sure it was safe.

The first thing Worf noticed about the locals was that they didn’t seem all that mysterious. They looked human. The only difference being that his humans kept themselves better trimmed.

“Trespassers,” said one of the men.  
“We mean no disrespect,” said Picard, putting his hands up to show his open palms. “We’ve only lost our way. We don’t mean to intrude.”  
“You have a Klingon with you,” said one of the women.  
“This is Worf,” said the captain. “He is a friendly Klingon. He wasn’t even raised on the mountains of Kronos. He was raised among humans.”

Worf nodded. He resented his trustworthiness being equated with how human he may be, but now was not the time to be offended.

  
“What are you doing here?” asked the man.  
“We’re lost,” said Picard. “We’ve been tasked to find the Goblin homeland. They’ve stolen some inventions—”  
“They’ll gut you for your latinum.”  
“Alas, we have none at the moment. We will be paid for retrieving the machinery.”  
“They won’t stop to find out what’s in your pockets. They’d sell the clothes off your corpse.”  
“We are familiar with the goblins, and their confrontation tactics,” said Worf, “Money is no doubt the reason for their thieving, not a hope for technological advancement. However, were they to sell to an enemy, the human government would not be pleased.”  
“I see. Privateers then?”  
“You could say that,” said Picard with a smile.  
“Hmm, the kind of privateers who are also pirates, or the kind with a certain code of conduct?”

Picard and Worf shuffled their feet.

“It depends on your definition of pirate,” said Worf. Picard shot him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut.  
“We definitely have a code of conduct,” Picard assured them. “You have nothing to fear from us. We’re only asking a little help…”  
“You’ve gone too far,” said the woman.  
“Excuse me?” asked Picard, wondering what he could have possibly said to prompt this response.  
“You’ve gone too far,” she repeated. “That’s how you got confused. You went too far north. It happens. Goblins are southeast of us. We could maybe mark it on a map, but can’t say how accurate it would be. None of us are cartographers.”  
“If you’re willing to look at a map that would be great. But you’ve already helped. Thank you,” said Picard.  
“You look weary,” said one of the men.  
“You might stay,” said the other. “Assuming you are not pirates.”  
“Oh, oh that’s very generous, but we should be on our way,” replied Picard.  
“Suit yourself, but Jeham used to live the ship life, and any chance to spend a moment on land was cherished later when the chances didn’t come. If you would like to stay a short while we would not object.”  
“Well… I don’t know how much time we can waste. But we will tell the crew that they are free to explore for the time being.”  
“Explore?” asked the woman.  
“Would that be a problem?”  
“No,” said the man. “But there are some areas that are… not as safe.”  
Picard nodded, not wanting to make a fuss. “Worf, why don’t you go back to the ship and let the crew know we’re welcomed.”  
“But Captain—”  
“I’m sure I’m safe with our new friends, Mr. Worf.”

  
Worf looked back and forth between them, nodded, and disappeared through the trees.

  
“I never asked your names. I am Jean-Luc Picard.”  
“I mentioned Jeham,” said one of the men, pointing a thumb to the other. “And my name is Di.”  
“And I’m Reese,” said the woman.

That evening they sat around a large fire. Some stood, some walked around, but they fit nearly 200 people into a clearing, Picard’s salty crew mingling idly with this sandy group of families. The doctor had disappeared somewhere. The Captain hoped she was having fun. Data stood very close to the circle around the fire, wanting to be included, but not wanting to take a warm place to sit from someone who would be comforted by it.

“May I ask you a question?” said Data quietly.  
“Only if we can ask a few back,” said Reese.  
“Of course, please do. I was wondering, you do not look terribly different from us, and you speak human, but—”  
“We are human,” replied Di.  
“This is only a settlement,” said Jeham. “I used to work on a ship too, but I’d been looking for an out for a while when my ship stopped here. I decided to stay, after I met everyone.”  
“Most of the originals came to get away from the black fog of the big cities. We live a little simpler here,” said Di.  
Data’s face fell, if only minutely, and he said, “You came here to get away from machinery.”  
“Perhaps, you could say that,” said Reese, “But we have no problem with machines. Only the smell of industry.”  
“What are you?” asked Di, standing up to look more closely at Data’s skin, “A robot?”  
“Yes.”  
“Who made a thing like you? Is he with the crew?” asked Reese.  
“No. My creator was lost at sea many years ago.”

Di reached out and ran a finger along Data’s forehead and down his nose. “You’re not like any robot I’ve ever seen.”

“I wouldn’t imagine we’re up on the latest trends, Di,” said Reese.

Di continued trailing his finger down Data’s face, and Data resisted the urge to shudder when he reached his lips. Though he would’ve preferred Di ask permission, he couldn’t deny that in some ways Data enjoyed the stimulation to his- his what, he wasn’t sure. He had speculated that he had artificial nerve endings, but it was far beyond the realm of any science in the land.

There were rumors on the ship that Soong had not just used engineering, but magic to bring Data to life. But if it was true, that didn’t change that the robot still needed to be wound.  
As the feel of Di’s fingers on his neck suddenly became absent, Data realized he had shut his eyes. He opened them abruptly and whispered. “I am… one of a kind.”

The captain cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should do a little exploring in the morning before we leave. Get some exercise before we have to be cooped up on the ship. If you could suggest any trails…?”  
“We could take you to look at some pretty areas, but you shouldn’t go off alone,” said Reese.  
“Oh, I’m sure we could handle any animals that might come our way.”  
“It’s not that,” said Di. “You don’t want to go very far from shore. You don’t want to get near the water.”  
“Water?” asked Worf, “What do you mean near water but away from the shore? That does not make sense.”  
“There is something of a lake, but it drains in from the ocean and it is quite deep.”  
“Everyone on our crew can swim… Except for Alyssa,” said Data.  
“It’s not about that either. This is the good water.” Di gestured behind him. They couldn’t see the shore through the trees but knew it was in that direction. “It’s mighty shallow. Just stay away from the rivers and estuary. They’re deep.”  
There was an awkward silence as they tried to figure out if they should keep asking questions, and then there was another voice in the darkness.

Troi walked up to the fire seemingly out of nowhere. Her skin appeared to glow in the fire light, and they could see the smallest bit of her brazier at the opening of a men's collared shirt that was a little too big for her. She whispered, “I get the sense you don’t actually want us to know why we shouldn’t see these deep waters.”  
“It’s the creatures,” said Jeham.  
“Jeham,” warned Di.  
“What kind of creatures?” asked Picard.  
“I’m sure you’ve heard of sirens,” said Reese.  
Data cut in, “The captain mentioned them this morning.”  
“Then you know.”  
“I know of myth,” said Picard. “I know of imaginary creatures,”  
“I doubt you’re so cynical. With a Klingon, and your mechanical man. You would question the possibility that sirens exist?”  
“An entire race that is solely female and dedicated to killing sailors? I’m afraid it does cast some doubt.”  
“They aren’t only female,” said Jeham. “And they’re not sirens… They’re merfolk. They’re just a species like any of the ones we’ve seen. We’ve all met groups of people that seemed scary,” he glanced at Worf, “and we’ve all met people with a special ability or two.” Now he looked at Deanna but looked away when she caught his eye.  
“Well, now you make it sound like they’re just new friends to make.”  
“No,” said Di. “People have tried. The merfolk seem friendly sometimes. But this is where the siren myths come from. They’re intelligent. They make you feel things. They can control your emotions.”  
“I have no emotions,” said Data.  
“Excuse me?”  
“They could not possibly control my emotions; I am not capable of feeling emotions, as I am a machine.”

Di sighed. This conversation had gone on longer than he would have liked.

“Fine,” he said, “Chance it, Robot. But don’t blame me when you are dragged into the sea.”  
“Well, perhaps if we have time,” said Data.

Troi slid into the circle and sat down in front of the fire. “Now what are the chances that you lovely people happen to have marshmallows?”

Things had stayed friendly and hours later, after everyone had agreed to call it a night, Data sat in front of the dying fire.  
Since he didn’t sleep, he was often presented with extra time to occupy while those around him were unconscious. On the ship he usually continued navigating.

There was a pull on the gears of his ticking brain. Almost a tingle to his mind. He wondered, if he were human, would this be the need to be rebellious? After all, he was never a child, neither a teenager.

He needed, like an unquenchable curiosity, to go find the deep waters Di and the others had spoken of. He wasn’t afraid of what he might find there, for he couldn’t feel fear. Even if he could, he also couldn’t feel pain, so there was really nothing to be afraid of.

He got up quietly after the fire had gone out. He didn’t want to ruin their fire pit by extinguishing it or leave it unattended while burning. But now, in the light of only the moon he got up quietly and crept beyond the clearing, heading away from the shore.  
It might have taken a biological being a few hours to navigate through the many trees and over jagged rocks, but Data did not tire, and found the estuary before sunrise.

The water here seemed different than that which he had sailed on for many years. This was eerily calm, and the moon shone off it in such a way that made it appear to glow.

Data sat down at the edge of the water, and waited. Nothing happened, but that was okay. He thought about navigation, and the mission they were on, and watched the sunrise.

Just as he was thinking perhaps he should return to the clearing, something in the water moved. Slowly a dark face emerged, with completely gray eyes, like nothing Data had ever seen.

“Are you waiting for someone?” the being asked.  
“I suppose I was waiting for you,” replied Data.  
“I've never heard your voice,” he didn’t look directly at Data as he spoke. “You don’t live here.”  
“No, I’m a corsair.”  
“I… I’m afraid I don’t know what that means.”  
“I sail… on an independent ship.”  
“You’re a pirate,” said the man in the water.  
“… We don’t like to hurt people.”  
“I’m not here to judge you.”  
“What are you?”  
“Isn’t it obvious?”  
“You are a merman?”  
“If the name suits you.”  
“Do you have a name?”  
“Do you?”  
“My name is Data.”  
“A name befitting a mechanical man.”  
“You knew I was a robot?”  
“I can hear your body tick.”  
“But you cannot see me.”  
“Mer-people don’t see the same way land folk do.”  
“Oh, I understand.”  
“Mm, I doubt that.”  
“Well, it is true that I probably cannot imagine how you process sensory input, but I also can’t imagine how any biological being does such things.”  
“You experience your senses differently than everyone you meet, don’t you?”  
“I have yet to meet anyone like me. Other robots do not…”  
“They do not compare.”  
“I suppose not. Some people think my creator was a genius. Others think he was mad. I’m sorry to say I am sometimes in the latter category… You never told me your name.”  
“Geordi.”  
“Is that a common merfolk name?”  
“Not particularly.”  
“I understand that you see differently than humans, but it appears as though you do not see me at all.”  
“I saw you when I approached, but we are adapted to the water. We lose certain things above it. But others change. Everything is louder above water as well.”  
“If I were human I would get in with you.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I would hold my breath, and swim with you, so we could see each other properly. But I can’t get water in my gears.”  
“Sailing seems like an odd job for someone who can’t get wet.”  
“Well, I can get a little wet. But it could be troublesome to be fully submerged. It’s correct that if I fell overboard, I would most likely die, but that is true of most of the crew when on the high seas.”  
“You’re quite the interesting device, aren’t you Data?”

  
Data didn’t respond.

  
“I’m sorry,” Geordi said suddenly. “That was rude.”

  
Data smiled even though he knew Geordi couldn’t see it. Just acknowledging that it was possible to be rude to him was more than some people gave him.

  
“I’ve been called worse than a device,” said Data. “And definitely worse than interesting.”  
“Well, you are. Interesting, I mean.”  
“I find you fascinating as well.”  
“I’m really interested in mechanology. I hope you don’t mind me saying. It’s just, that sort of learning is limited when you live in water.”  
“I would imagine.”  
“I’d love to get a look inside you. I mean… that came out wrong.”  
“You do not have to worry about offending me. I have learned over my time as a corsair, that it is not the words, but the feeling behind them.”  
“Well, I mean, I can’t really get a look.”  
“Figure of speech, I assumed.”  
“Yes, well, I’m sure it would be terribly invasive to… to…”  
“Examine my mechanics? If it were something you would enjoy, and you would not change anything—”  
“Oh, of course not! I would never tamper with you without your permission.”  
“Then you may open the compartment on my back,” Data said, unbuttoning his doublet. “I only ask that you dry your hands first.”

  
Geordi’s eyes widened. “Yes, yes of course I will.” He floated awkwardly for a moment before scrambling to get up onto land with Data. He fumbled as he couldn’t see the edge of the rock. Hands reached out and took hold of him around the waist. If he hadn’t known any better, he would’ve guessed them biological hands. The only sign that there was a difference was how effortlessly Data lifted Geordi out of the water, and sat him gently next to him.

  
Geordi’s tail hung off the edge and into the water but the rest of him was visible, and Data took in the details before handing Geordi a handkerchief and turning away from him.

  
He pulled the silk shirt he’d been wearing under his doublet over his head, not bothering with the buttons. Geordi finished drying his hands and felt out in front of him. He slid his hands down Data’s smooth back, finding in the middle, something like a key.

  
There was that feeling of Data being touched again, but this time it was invited.  
“Does this keep you going?” Geordi asked, fingering the key.

  
“Yes, turned clockwise it winds my gears, but if you turn it counterclockwise—”  
“I can unscrew it and open this hatch. And it won’t cause you any problems?”  
“No.”  
Geordi did as Data said, placing the key off to the side, and sliding open a door in his back. Data had of course been worked on and examined before, but this was somehow different. Geordi had to feel the parts to understand what was in front of him and Data could almost feel it himself. Geordi’s soft slick hands running along the springs and wires.

  
“There’s lots I could do back here,” Geordi said lazily fumbling over some screws. “Are you always so trusting with people you’ve just met?”  
“No,” Data replied, eyes closed, “Never.” And it almost sounded breathy to Gerodi’s ears.  
“Well, I’ll take this as a compliment… Ow.” Geordi pulled his hand away abruptly.

  
Data glanced back and saw Geordi put his finger in his mouth.

  
“You have burned yourself.”  
“Nah,” said Geordi. “Just hurt for a second.” He went back to his examinations. “I see, so you breathe to keep this cool right here.”  
“Yes.”  
“It’s like you’ve got a little engine roaring away inside you. It’s amazing.”  
“Do you… know anything about engines?”  
“A little. I’d love to learn more.”

  
“Data!” said a voice in the distance. It was the captain.

  
“I have to go now,” Data told Geordi, like he was telling a playmate that his mom said dinner was ready.

  
Geordi nodded and shut the compartment. He felt around for the key before fumbling to screw it back in for Data. Once it was in he kept turning.

  
“All wound up.”  
“Thank you,” Data whispered.

  
“Data?” shouted Dr. Crusher.

“I am here,” replied Data pulling on his shirt. “No need to go any further, I will come to you.”

  
He buttoned only a few of the buttons on his doublet before going to stand, but Geordi stopped him while he was still on his knees. He reached out and took Data’s hand.

  
“Will you be back?” Gerodi asked.  
“Back?”  
“Will I see you again? I’ve never met anyone like you.”

  
It wasn’t lost on Data that the merman called him one instead of thing. Data had to admit that though he had only known the being for all of 20 minutes, he wanted to promise he would be back. But it was not a promise he knew he could keep.  
Data debated whether he would be overstepping a boundary for .3 seconds, and then decided to place a hand on Geordi’s cheek.

“I will try,” he said honestly. Geordi shivered. “You are cold. You should return to the water.”

  
“Data, please inform us of your location,” said the captain.  
“I will be right there, Captain.”

  
Geordi stayed on land for a few more moments to listen to the sound of Data’s footsteps as he walked away.

Beyond some rocks in the thick of trees and vines, Data found the captain and the doctor searching for him.

  
“I apologize for the inconvenience, Captain.”  
“Out looking for mermaids, Data?” said the Captain with a smirk.  
“Of course not, Captain. I would never go looking for something someone told me could be dangerous.” Data had recently begun to master facetiousness. He found it easier than sarcasm, because it didn’t require the same bite.  
“Oh!” replied the doctor with a smile, “Of course not.”  
“Well, I hate to interrupt our recreation, but we’re trying to get some maintenance done as quickly as possible so that we can be back on the sea before noon.”  
“Captain, will we be coming back?” asked Data.  
“Back?”  
“To this shore…”  
“There were no plans to. I know this is no concern of yours, but it depends on where our next meal is coming from.”  
“I understand, this little village, of sorts, is not particularly profitable.”

  
Data was silent for the rest of the morning as they prepared to leave. He spared one passing glance at the shore as he steered the ship back onto the high seas.  
With the locals’ changes to their maps they were able to find goblin territory faster than they expected. They came into port in the late afternoon as the sun was setting, and they had a plan before midnight. Goblins were ruthless, but they were also easily scared.

  
They would beat them at their own game, and retrieve the technology from right under their noses. Under cover of darkness, the captain, Riker, Data, and Worf, crept through the city. They took along a few crewmen who were new to the seas but could provide a little muscle. All of them pulled up their hoods against the rain. They’d been told before they came that it never stopped raining in goblin territory. But they hurried despite their discomfort. They could not be seen under any circumstances. This was not a place they could blend in. Their height alone would make them stand out to any goblin.

  
They inched into the building where they’d heard it was being held. They were fairly certain the goblins they’d interrogated were telling the truth. It had taken what little latinum they had left, but every goblin has their price.

  
Inside there were many locking mechanisms, but it was nothing Data couldn’t handle. Though he hadn’t been designed for theft, thieving from thieves brought exceptions. Being a corsair brought oh so many exceptions.

  
Coming down a hall, lit only by a torch, was the final door. Behind it should be the stolen machine. It was wood, and shorter than human doors, as had been all the doors in the building. It was covered in chains which the goblins no doubt thought were strong. Worf took a chain in hand on one side, and Data took it on the other. Pulling against each other like they might play tug-o-war, one of the links near the middle gave way and opened, and the chains fell apart.

  
The captain pushed the door open and ducked into the room. The device’s silhouette was monstrous in the darkness of the room, but Picard could tell they could get it through the door if they carried it on its side. After all, the goblins had to have gotten it in here somehow.

  
Squeezing it through the door and down the hall with the strength of a robot, a Klingon, a Bolian, and 3 humans was easier than expected. They shuffled out of the building, and were almost home-free when they heard a footstep.  
A little clay colored boy with the biggest ears they’d ever seen screeched and pointed at them. Suddenly the sound stopped and the boy was on the ground. Worf had put down his corner of the device and hit the little goblin in the back of the head. He flinched as he looked at him. No one on the ship enjoyed when their adventures came to such things. Stealing and defending oneself was one thing but hurting innocent people never felt good.

  
“He should be fine,” whispered Data.

  
Worf nodded and picked up his end again and they were able to get it onto the ship uninterrupted.  
As they rushed out of dock, wind in their sales, it almost seemed too easy. The simplicity was almost dreamlike, being so unsettling and anxiety inducing, that it was almost a relief when they heard goblins shouting in the distance. Something about profit.

  
And then, there was just enough light from the moons to see a ship gaining on them. It was a strange looking ship, with little cohesion, different colors and shapes that reminded them of other races they’d met along the way. It was almost as if the goblins had built the ship from spare parts of other ships they’d come across, purchased, or robbed.  
The word Ferengi was messily painted on the side. It must’ve meant something in the goblin language, but they didn’t know what, and didn’t have time to think about it.

  
There was yelling and swift conversations as they heard cannons go off. Were they out gunned? Could they call someone for help? Goblins had always seemed so cowardly, but there had been a feeling in the air, and now it seemed inevitable that they had underestimated them.

  
While people on the Enterprise were loading cannons, Riker took the wheel, and the captain told Data to go change the direction of the sails. Data nodded and ran to the ropes. Just as he was finishing, he heard Troi shout, “What’s going on?”

  
“The goblins,” he replied. “Help with cannons!”

  
Looking at her when he spoke, he was caught off guard when the entirety of the Enterprise shook with a particularly well aimed cannon ball. The ship lurched, and Data tried to grab onto the rope, but his hands missed it by a centimeter. Data went toppling into the water, Troi running to the railing after him, but knowing there was nothing she could do.

  
“Data!” she shouted at the top of her lungs.

  
He could hear faintly the water-muffled warbling of Troi explaining to someone, “The robot, he’s gone overboard!” before he became waterlogged and shut down.

  
Data assumed this would be the end of his experiences.


	2. Chapter Two

The next thing Data knew, there was sun.

He was laying face down on a peak of rock, jutting out of the ocean. The door to the mechanisms in his back was open, the sun beating down on them. Of course, he couldn’t feel fear, but there was something unmistakably vulnerable about the position he was in. But before there could be any worry he looked up to a face floating in the water. Geordi reached out to him, fingers catching his chin and soothing, “It’s okay, I’ve got you. You’re okay.”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189830733@N07/50256355471/in/dateposted-public/)

“Geordi, what happened?

“You fell overboard. When I pulled you from the water you weren’t functioning, but a little time drying in the sun…”

“You were there… You followed us?”

“Well…” Geordi said awkwardly, “You make it sound creepy.”

“It wasn’t my intention to make it sound creepy,” said Data, missing some of the nuance of Geordi’s response.

“I’m just saying that… It was a split second decision and I wouldn’t do things like that if you asked me not to. I know there are stories about the mer-people—”

“Geordi, I do not feel threatened by your presence here. Though I have no way of knowing in absolutes, I have suspected since you first approached me that you had no ill intent. I am the one who went looking for you, despite being told I should not. And if you had not been here last night I would be dead.” Data paused. “That is to say, non-functional,” he corrected himself.

“I’m just glad I could help,” said Geordi, and he directed his eyes straight into Data’s, such that it was hard for Data to believe he couldn’t see him. And as Data looked into those pupil-less eyes he could feel recognition form. The connections of familiarity. Usually it took longer for him to properly register that someone was a “friend.” It was possible that he was damaged. There were salt and mineral deposits left on his gears. Perhaps however, it was the fact that people didn’t usually put this kind of effort into Data right away. It took humans so long to even trust him.

Data pushed off from the rock and started to sit up.

Geordi heard the sound of him rising and said, “Wait! Wait,” coming around to Data’s side as fast as he could. “I left your key sitting inside your back, so it wouldn’t slip off into the water. May I?” Data nodded, then realizing that was useless said, “Go ahead.” Geordi felt around looking for the key with touch. He picked it up and gently closed the little door. After trailing his fingers along Data’s back until he came across the little hole, he screwed the key firmly. “Alright, all back together,” he said.

Data sat up and looked around. He was wearing damp slacks but nothing else.

Now that Data wasn’t lying down, there was enough room for both of them on the rock, so Geordi hoisted himself up so he could sit next to Data, leaving just the fins of his tail beneath the water like he was soaking his feet.

“Geordi?” Data asked. “I believe when I fell from the ship I was wearing a blouse, a vest, and a coat.”

“When I was pulling you to the surface I didn’t see a coat. And once I had you here I was just trying to get things off you so I could open you up and get you dry. I wasn’t thinking about where your clothes went. I’m sorry.”

“That is okay. You cannot see. I cannot expect more from you than you are capable.”

“Are you cold?”

“I am not capable of feeling cold. I dress because it is appropriate. The coat, however, was given to me by my captain. It was quite thick, and was meant to…” Data actually smiled as he said it, “Protect me from the water. The rain and the ocean spray on the ship.”

“I’m sorry.”

“There will be other coats. Assuming I will find a way off this rock and back to my ship.”

“They probably think you’re gone.”

“I know.”

“There was cannon fire. What happened?”

“In hindsight it may have been inevitable. We were stealing from goblins. Of course, we were only taking something they had stolen in the first place.”

“If you were asked to do this, you couldn’t ask for help?”

“It was discussed to the best that time would allow. The closest people are the Cardassians. Riker, our first mate said asking for Cardassian help is a death wish. And the Captain told him the Dead Elves were too far to contact.”

“I know of the Cardassians, but Dead Elves?” asked Gerodi.

“You’ve never heard of them?”

“I’ve heard of elves and their telepathic powers… but why are these _dead_?”

“We see little of them, but they are supposed to be allies to the humans. I have heard that people call them that because they appear… _‘Dead inside.’_ Though by comparison some might say the same of me.”

“I don’t know… I think you’re full of life.”

“Geordi?”

“Yes?”

“Can I touch your tail?”

Geordi burst out laughing and moved the tips of his fins in and out of the water. “Sure.”

Data reached out a hand and ran it along Geordi’s tail. “It is similar to small fish, but not quite as delicate.” Geordi nodded.

They sat for a while, chatting and touching, and acting like old friends. Geordi was beginning to get a bit chilly when he noticed a feeling in the water and sound on the wind.

“Is there a ship?” he asked. “A ship nearby. Maybe it could get you back to yours.”

“It might. But I think you should go.”

“What?”

“That ship has been moving closer to us for some time. Now a goblin in a rowboat is coming from it. They are not known for their generosity. It is unlikely they want to save us. More likely they want to sell us.”

“But… There’s no way for you to get away.”

“If they attempt to sell me, it will only get me closer to my ship. But if they attempt to sell you…”

Geordi nodded. “I will follow. From a distance. To make sure you’re safe.”

“You do not have to do that.”

“I want to see you again.”

“I want to see _you_ again.”

“I won’t follow if you tell me not to.”

“It… is up to you. Please go before the boat arrives.”

The merman started to push himself off the rock when he heard Data say, “Geordi? … Thank you.”

Geordi hesitated for a moment, then leaned over and kissed Data on the eyelid. It was unclear if this was where he was aiming for. As Geordi slipped into the water and out of sight, Data’s speculated nerve endings on his eye exploded with sensation as though he had been touched much harder than he had been. There was definitely something wrong with his functioning. Someone would need to help him clean and oil his gears.

As the boat approached, Data heard the goblin call, “What happened to the other fellow?”

“He went into the water,” Data said honestly. “He is probably long gone by now.”

“O…kay. What are you? Some kind of robot?”

“Yes.”

“How much do you think you’re worth?”

“I don’t know what I would fetch among goblins, but I do know that humans consider me quite the advancement. They would surely pay, what is the expression? Through the nose.”

“I don’t know what that means,” said the goblin.

Data boarded the boat as it bumped into his little rock, and even put his hands out to let the goblin wrap ropes around his wrists. The goblin was baffled but followed suit.

“I am very expensive,” Data replied.

The goblin huffed and rowed them back to his ship.

“You know, you add a lot of extra weight to this little boat.”

“Apologies for any inconvenience.”

Once they were aboard the ship Data sat awkwardly with his hands tied as they argued about what to do.

“He could probably do the work of ten men. He’s valuable to any Ferengi,” said someone who seemed to have authority.

“But I would escape,” said Data.

“I thought he was being no trouble,” he said to the goblin who’d brought Data in.

“You think you could escape so easily?” said another.

Data slipped his hands out of the ropes and tossed them aside, but he didn’t stand. It wasn’t his intent to be overly intimidating.

“I have no desire to work for goblins, and I have no desire to work for free. So, I would escape. Or be permanently immobilized. And if I escaped, I would be loose on a goblin ship or in goblin territory, which could be very inconvenient for you. I simply think it is more logical to skip all the trouble and extra work. Sell me to a human. You will get your pay, and they will have to deal with me.”

“He’s just trying to manipulate us into getting him home!” said one of the goblins.

“But if he is willing to be a nuisance to get what he wants it’s the same trade off,” said another.

“Indeed, and we don’t know if hu-mons will come looking for him, like they did their last precious device. At least we can get some latinum out of them.”

“Alright! It is decided. Start heading for the nearest coast. No need to travel farther than we have to if we can find hu-mons closer. And get the robot a shirt!”

The goblins weren’t so bad actually. They were just looking for a quick payout, but the same could be said of anyone Data interacted with as a corsair. He had certainly met people who had less respect for his autonomy. People who wanted to own and control him just for the sake of it.

The goblins, on the other hand, talked with him and taught him to play their card games. Though they asked him for favors while he was aboard because of his strength and inability to tire, they saw no reason to be cruel when their only goal was to make money.

Data recognized the shoreline immediately as they approached what the goblins thought might only be their first stop. He’d wanted to return to this shore, but only to see Geordi, and now that he knew Geordi could follow him just about anywhere as long as he was near the sea, he wasn’t as pleased to see it.

As they drew closer however, The Enterprise lay in their sight. There was static aboard the goblin ship, but Data pressed a hand to the goblin captain’s shoulder and said, “You will make no profit attacking.”

“But I could attempt to exchange you for the device.”

“They wouldn’t. We would all suffer if we don’t return the device to the human government.”

“They would risk us keeping you?”

“They also know I could get out of your possession easily.”

“Well then, we are at a disadvantage. Perhaps we should sail on and try to sell to someone who doesn’t know so much about you.”

“That might be a long trip, do you have enough food?”

The goblin glared at Data. “Did you know this all along? Was this just a glorified delivery?”

“No, I didn’t know they would be here. …I would just ask for latinum. They will give you latinum to avoid a scuffle.”

They escorted Data down onto the shore, following smoke into the clearing. They tied Data’s arms and feet, but they knew it was just for show. As they entered the clearing hundreds of people turned to look at them.

“We’re outnumbered,” whispered one of the goblins.

“There are plenty of Ferengi on the ship.”

“Not that many… We’re not prepared for—”

“Shh!”

“Do not worry,” whispered Data. “No one wants a fight.”

“Get the captain!” shouted Riker.

Some men went off to fetch him and the rest were left staring at Data in silence.

“Rob’ut, we thought you were at the bottom of the sea,” said Riker.

“I will tell you the story when this is resolved.”

“Of course, are you… are you functional?”

Data lifted his tied hands awkwardly. “The goblins have not harmed me… yet.”

Will nodded. The captain rustled through the trees and into the clearing, with a great sigh of relief and a saddle bag in his hands.

“Data!”

“Captain!” There was a pause and then Data said, “Oh please help me, Captain.” He stuck out his bottom lip. Everyone looked at the robot incredulously, including the goblins.

Data looked to the goblins and shrugged. The Captain started laughing.

“How much do you want for him?” he asked.

“How much do you have?” the goblin captain asked.

“I asked you first.”

“Five bars.”

“Three,” replied Captain Picard.

“Captain,” whispered Riker, “We’re down to strips until we get paid for the device.”

“Four!” said the Goblin.

“3, and 2 strips, that’s my final offer.”

“I could probably get ten for a machine like him on any other shore!”

“You probably could,” Picard said with a sneer.

The goblin captain and Data looked at each other and Data stuck out his bottom lip again. The goblin rolled his eyes.

“Fine!”

Picard opened his bag and took out the agreed upon amount.

“Untie him,” said Riker.

The goblin captain looked to Data, and Data nodded. He flicked a thumb and the other goblins untied Data but held onto him gently.

Picard handed his fellow captain the latinum, and the others let go of Data.

“Goodbye,” said one of them quietly.

“Goodbye!” said Data, “Thanks for teaching me your games.”

The goblin captain was staring at the latinum in his hands. He looked a little sick. He stuffed it in his coat and turned to leave.

Troi approached Data and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He was glad that he seemed to be returning to normal. Her kiss hadn’t produced the same malfunction Geordi’s had.

“May I go to the ship?” he asked, and the captain nodded but put a hand on his shoulder before he could go.

“We’re glad to have you back,” he said, then felt the material of the top Data was wearing, “Is this leopard print?”

“It belongs to one of the goblins,” Data replied, and then disappeared through the trees.

He didn’t keep quarters on the Enterprise in order to save space, since he need not sleep; so he kept his personal items in a drawer in the captain’s office. Nothing had been disturbed. First Data pulled a black collared shirt from the drawer and changed out of the thick fabric the goblins had given him. Inside a box in the drawer was a rather large necklace. Data retrieved it. He folded the shirt and lay the necklace on top of it, carrying it with him as he left the Enterprise to return to the goblin ship.

He skipped the clearing, instead going along the shore, and he caught the goblin captain not yet boarded, but yelling at some crewmen.

“Captain,” said Data, “I wanted to wish you a good trip.”

“Well now you’re just making fun of us, not even trying to avoid people who kidnapped you. No fear at all.”

“Do not take it personally. I am incapable of feeling fear. I wanted to return this garment.”

“Oh, that’s alright.”

“I will not be needing it,” Data pressed. “And I have brought you… a present of sorts.”

“A present?” the captain eyed him suspiciously.

Data placed the shirt and the necklace into the Captain’s hands. “I received it from a woman who was convinced I was a spirit. I tried to give it back but she refused. I am not attached to it. Perhaps you could sell it.”

The goblin immediately slipped it into his coat pocket.

“We never should’ve taken you…”

“Because I didn’t fetch very much?”

“No… because…” the captain shuffled back and forth awkwardly. “Well just because we’re in it for the latinum doesn’t mean we have no morals. Ferengi aren’t like the Cardassians, or the Troll syndicate. We don’t deal in _people._ ”

Data’s eyes widened and he smiled. “Honest mistake,” he said.

The goblin turned to leave but not before saying, “See yah around, robot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. There will be one more chapter after this. 💜


	3. Chapter Three

The Enterprise didn’t leave the shore right away. They spent several days attempting repairs, but it was clear that they would be limping back to human territory. Data hadn’t known, but that was why they had stopped there once again. The firefight had left the ship lacking, and still in want of an engineer.

Data didn’t mind terribly. Not after Dr. Crusher had helped him clean and oil his gears, and he seemed to be working normally again. The extra time on shore gave him and his new merfolk friend hours to sit by the water and trade stories. Data explained the repairs they were doing to the ship and Geordi seemed to understand without ever having seen the engine. Even offering some ideas to make the ship run more smoothly.

Data considered everyone on the Enterprise his friends of sorts, but it was nothing like this. This felt very human to him, to have his own secret friend.

It became increasingly obvious that Geordi felt things Data couldn’t feel, and wanted things Data couldn’t want, and at times, Data struggled with the fact that he may be being selfish. He wanted to experience all that he could, and he very much liked to be cared about and touched, so he allowed Geordi to further their relationship by way of soft touches and gentle kisses despite believing that as neither a human, nor a mermaid he couldn’t give Geordi the things he deserved.

During some repairs he asked Picard, “Captain, would you say that I have desirable qualities to offer a mate?”

The captain stopped what he was doing and turned to Data, “I’m sorry?”

“Do you believe that I have things that are appealing to potential mates?”

Just then Worf and Riker were walking by carrying a heavy object together. Worf looked at Data and said, “Well, you never tire.”

Riker tried to stifle a laugh without taking his hands off his end of the object.

“What I mean is,” continued Data, “Do I have qualities that are suitable to engage in romantic—”

“I understood, Data,” said the captain. “I think that… if that’s something you want, then you are… certainly capable. And… And just as deserving of such things as anyone else.”

Data didn’t exactly come away from the conversation more confident, but he did start to think perhaps there was no harm in it. After all, Geordi was intelligent and obviously aware of their limitations.

Geordi put less effort into hoisting himself onto land than he used to. He’d merely look like he was going to hoist himself, and then wait for Data to lift him. He wasn’t one to pawn off work on others, but Data never complained and claimed he had no muscles to tire.

Once he was on land and they were sitting close to one another he said, “Data I have to talk to you about something…”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, but I know you are going to leave this shore soon.”

“We’ll see each other again. Won’t we?”

“Perhaps, but I can’t follow you forever.”

“Of course not. I can’t expect you to.”

“I know this is sudden, and abrupt, but...” Geordi sighed, and fumbled around to find Data’s hand which he took in his. “You’ve probably heard about mer-people dragging land people into the sea…”

“I did hear that. But I assumed it was a misunderstanding.”

“It is… sort of. You see, mer-people can be very passionate, very emotional beings. A bit more so than most land species. But sometimes— Well sometimes someone from the surface is just as passionate… just as impulsive, and then, magic happens. I’ve heard about it, but I thought I had a scientific mind, I never thought that it would happen to me.”

“What’s happening to you?”

“I know we haven’t known each other that long, but, Data, I don’t want to be separated from you.”

“You… you must forgive me. I can’t feel any of these emotions. I cannot feel your passion.”

“But you have desires.”

That depends on what you mean by desire. I am capable of many things but—”

“You have wants. You told me you wanted to see me again.”

“I did. I do.”

“You want things. You want...” Geordi was almost too shy to say it, “me?”

But it didn’t have all the connotations for Data it did for Geordi. “I suppose,” he replied. “In a sense. And I want... I want my crew to have more latinum, so we do not have to take as many government jobs. I want people to treat me with respect.”

“Of course. I understand. But you could leave all that behind. It wouldn’t matter anymore in the ocean.”

“... You want to kill me. You want to kill me and me to tell you that it is okay to do so.”

“No! No. You’ve misunderstood!”

“I cannot go in water, Geordi.”

“Why would I have saved you if I wanted you to die?”

“That is true...”

“Data, there’s a magic among my people. I can’t begin to explain it, because I don’t understand it myself. My father says there is some sort of science to it, but I don’t know. What I do know, is the people who have been dragged into the sea, didn’t die. They were turned into mer-people. They became one of us.”

“Are you saying you could turn me?”

“I believe so.”

“Would I be a mechanical merman?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.”

“So, I would be real.”

“Data... you’re real now.”

“But I would be able to feel. I would have emotions, I would feel your passion.”

Geordi nodded, glad that Data seemed excited, but he couldn’t help think that if Data truly felt nothing, how could he be excited about feeling something?

“I can change you, and we can be together.” It didn’t need saying, but it just came out as he mused. He didn’t know why he said such a nonspecific line. He knew Data would probably say they were together now, and Geordi would have to explain. But he was shocked when no verbal response came and he was simply pulled close to Data and kissed. Kissed until he couldn’t breathe.

Data’s grip in his hair was just a little too tight, and it was perfect.

The ship was abuzz with gossip after Data informed a few crew members of his plans.

“Did you hear the rob’ut is leaving?”

“But we just got it back!”

“I heard he’s fallen in love.”

“I heard it’s under an evil mermaid spell after the captain told all of us not to go near the mermaids.”

“What? I heard he’d fallen in love with a goblin and was gonna go back with them.”

“Where the hell did you hear that?”

“Jerry.”

“Jerry’s an idiot.”

“Data,” said Picard sternly, “Why am I the last to hear you’re planning on leaving this ship?”

“I told people in no particular order, sir. I was going to come to you.”

“Hm, care to tell me what’s going on? Does this have something to do with a mermaid?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I don’t want to lose you. Your work here is invaluable. But if you want to leave the ship, you have every right. I just want to make sure you’re not in some kind of danger.”

“I don’t believe I am, Captain.”

“I don’t want to spoil your fantasy, Data, but you have no proof that you should trust this person.”

“…Would you like to meet him?”

“Him? I— … Sure. Sure I’ll meet him.”

Picard smirked the whole way through the foliage. His navigator had always been an enigma. He had only had the chance to meet his creator once, and that had shed little light on the mystery.

When they came to the estuary there was already a young man wading in the water. He looked up, but not exactly at them.

“You are already here,” said Data.

“You’ve brought someone with you.”

“Yes, this is Captain Picard. Captain of the corsair ship Enterprise.”

“Oh,” Geordi said awkwardly, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

The Captain nodded.

“Say hello,” said Data lowly, “He cannot see you. It is polite to make a lot of noise.”

Geordi chuckled softly at Data’s concern.

“Hello,” said the captain. “You know my name, but I’m afraid I don’t know yours.”

“Geordi.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Geordi. I should like to sit down by the water to have a closer conversation with you, would that be alright?”

“Mhm.”

The captain walked closer and sat down slowly, yet with little grace, trying to make every movement tromp and scrape, wanting Geordi to hear where he was after Data’s comment.

“I apologize for bringing someone unannounced,” said Data.

“That’s okay,” said Geordi. “It is… a pleasant surprise. I’ve heard a lot of stories about your escapades. I wish I could have such adventures.”

“Oh, I’ll bet a merman could tell some pretty exciting stories,” said Picard.

Geordi shook his head. “Just about the most interesting thing about me is that I’m a merman.”

“And a mechanical genius,” said Data.

“You exaggerate.”

“Data doesn’t tend to exaggerate,” the captain cut in.

“Well… lot of good it does me under the sea.”

There was a moment of silence, and the captain sighed. “Might I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Are all mermaids, eh, merfolk, sight… impaired?”

“Oh, um, well yes. Uh, our eyes are very specifically equipped for underwater. So it’s not that I’m entirely sightless, it’s that my eyes and brain’s relationship to light above water doesn’t send the right signals. You probably can’t see much really deep underwater without help either. The further from the surface the less light, so…”

“And will Data be able to see well underwater?”

“I… well, each species transforms kinda differently, and he…”

“What? You mean you don’t know what a robot turned mermaid would be like?” Picard said facetiously.

Despite the playfulness in the captain’s voice, Geordi looked ashamed.

“It is my choice,” Data said suddenly. “And I wish to have new experiences with you.”

“Right…” Geordi whispered. “Well, I brought it.”

Data wasn’t sure what _it_ was but waited for Geordi to explain. He raised a band from under the water. It was made of shells and turquoise, and it was unclear where or how it was put together.

“You can wear this on your wrist, or just hold it… And then we, um.” Geordi seemed embarrassed by Picard’s presence.

“We do some sort of ritual,” said Data, taking the bracelet and putting it on.

“You tell me that you want to follow me, and then we do… a gesture of love.”

“A kiss?”

“My father said that would work.”

“Okay,” said Data, taking Geordi’s hand, and leaning in close to kiss him. Geordi wasn’t expecting Data to want to do it immediately, but he wasn’t going to argue.

He put his other hand around Data’s wrist so that it was touching the band and whispered, “Come with me.”

“I want to follow you,” replied Data. They kissed, and Picard wasn’t sure whether he should look away or not.

They waited.

Geordi waited. Data waited. Picard waited.

Nothing happened.

“Is it supposed to work immediately?” asked Data.

“Yes,” replied Geordi.

“And there is no more to the ritual than that?”

“No. Touch the band, say you want to come, act of love. That’s it.”

Data’s face fell. “It is not metaphorical… It is literal.”

“What?”

“It did not work because I cannot do an act of love. I do not love you.”

“Data, that’s not true…”

“Please do not take offence. I think you are exceptional, and this is the most extraordinary relationship I have ever had. I am simply incapable of love.”

Picard, seeing a face on Data that didn’t exactly convey a person who couldn’t feel emotions, patted him on the back. “It might not be that,” said the captain. “It’s possible it only works on biological beings.”

“Then either way it is because I am a robot.”

“I’m sorry, Data,” said Geordi.

“No, I am sorry. I am sorry I cannot be what you want me to be.”

“No, Data, I’m sorry. This obviously meant something to you in a different way than it did me. I just want to be with you. It’s not your fault it didn’t work.”

Data stayed quiet for a few moments. “…I do not want you to think I only had my own agenda. I am disappointed that I cannot become an emotional mermaid, but I am more disappointed that we cannot properly be together. I cannot feel the way that you feel, but I care for you, and I want you. I understand if that is not enough. I suppose it doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Data, it’s enough. It’s always been enough. …And there might be another way.”

“Another way?” said Data.

“Might be?” repeated Picard.

“Well, there is. There is another way… I can… well. When a mer-person dries completely… They are capable of walking on land.”

After a moment Data said, “That seems like fairly important information that you chose not to tell me.”

“It never came up.”

“Over the course of our discussions about turning me into a mer-person, there were plenty of appropriate moments.”

“It’s sort of private, Data.”

“I agree that we have a right to our privacy, however, in the situation in which I was going to give up my entire life for you and put myself into an completely unknown situation, I think that it would have been respectful to share all related information.”

Picard had never seen Data chastise anyone before, and it made him a little uncomfortable.

“And have you pressure me into going on land?”

“You pressured me into choosing the water.”

“I wasn’t trying to pressure you—”

“Well, I would never pressure you—”

“It’s just vulnerable, okay? If you do it enough, you can’t go back. But I still wouldn’t be able to see. It’s not the same. I’d be a fish out of water.”

“I understand.”

“But I think it’s worth it.”

“What?”

“I don’t know how your captain would feel about it. I know I wouldn’t be a very helpful crewmember. I would hate to have to ask you to look out for me. To take care of me. But if I came with you on your ship, I could have the best of both. I could have you, and adventure.”

Picard waited for Data to reply before sharing his opinion. He didn’t want to make any assumptions.

“I don’t mind anything you would need. I would like you to come with us very much. Of course, it is ultimately up to the captain.”

The captain smiled. “You’re welcome on the Enterprise.”

“I have to at least say goodbye to my father,” said Geordi. “I will meet you back here tomorrow evening?”

“Yes, I will bring you some pants.”

Data and the captain decided not to discuss this development with the greater crew. Those not in the captain’s inner circle let the rumors die down as they saw the robot getting back to work. The comings and goings of their maritime vessel were so odd normally that no one batted an eye when they saw Data leading a man onto the ship who must not have been able to lead himself.

Data took Geordi straight to the office afforded to Dr. Crusher, as he had promised the captain, but she was not there. They looked for her from the deck to quarters, Geordi gripping Data’s hand and sliding along carefully behind. Finally they found her on her back in the engine room. She was dressed for labor and covered in soot, working under some mechanisms of the ship.

“Doctor? I would like to introduce you to someone,” Data said tentatively.

“Oh!” she said looking up and then hitting her head on something. “Ow.”

She pulled herself out and up onto her feet, reaching out a hand to shake Geordi’s.

“Sorry about my appearance, I- ...am talking to someone who cannot see me.”

“That’s okay,” he replied. “I’m Geordi. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Data said you’re a doctor?”

“Yes, but we all have to pitch in where we can,” she said, wiping off her hands on a rag.

She pointed to the door out of habit, but then added, “Let’s go up to my office,” for Geordi’s benefit.

As Data guided Geordi up the steps he told him, “Dr. Crusher used to work for Clockwork Prosthetics, so she’s familiar with some mechanics and other things outside her field.”

“Not that familiar. Honestly while I did what I needed to get by, most of what I know is from working with you, Data.”

“On the contrary,” replied Data as Dr. Crusher unlocked the door to her office and ushered them inside. “I have always found your knowledge about biomechanics to be intriguing and extensive compared with my own.”

“You mean, you don’t know everything, Data?” Geordi asked with a smile. He was only half joking.

“I retain everything I experience, see, hear, read. Therefore I learn quickly and exponentially. Unfortunately, I am limited to the knowledge that is accessible to me. We rarely spend much time around a great wealth of knowledge, such as a library.”

“Well,” said Crusher, “Maybe after we get paid we can stop and visit O’Brien and use the library. Now, Geordi, sit down and let me have a look at you.”

According to Dr. Crusher, Geordi was completely human as far as she could tell. Of course Crusher didn’t specialize in magic, so if there were any remnants showing he had been a merman, she couldn’t find them. Except, of course, for his eyes, which were nothing like anything she had seen before.

After he was given a clean bill of health, he was given quarters. Most crew members had roommates to save space, but the captain thought that might be jarring for Geordi. Besides, he had a hunch Data would be spending a lot time in Geordi’s quarters. The Captain smiled when he realized the drawer in his office containing Data’s things had been inevitably emptied. The crew tried to make Geordi feel welcome, even if they were a little wary of him. It had talking them quite a bit of time to trust Data when he had first come aboard, but by now they had learned that strange things were just part of sailing the high seas on the Enterprise. When Geordi and Data weren’t in their quarters, doing what, no one wanted to know, they spent most of their time in the engine room with Dr. Crusher, Geordi trying to help out the best he could.

They had finally left the shore, as the winds had pick up enough to take some of the slack from the hobbling engines.

One day, sitting in the corner of the engine room, Geordie was trying not to get frustrated as Data explained something to him about mechanics that he had already explained twice. He wasn’t frustrated with Data, he was frustrated that they were having trouble communicating. Geordi having never worked with anything like this, understood it on a very limited level, but he still had some smart ideas. But Data trying to help him learn more about it was difficult, and Geordi trying to explain the things he thought were sometimes unintelligible.

Geordi sighed. “If I could just— Well… never mind.”

“If you could just…” Data repeated, “see the engine?”

“Yes…”

Dr. Crusher cleared her throat. “Data and I’ve been working on something together, Geordi…”

“Hm?”

“Well, Data doesn’t see the way we do—”

“I’m aware.”

“Right, well he has a mechanism to interpret temperature and light refraction but that doesn’t mean that he… actually sees. Well, it depends on your definition of sight.”

“What are you getting at?”

“Well, obviously you were born in an aquatic environment so your eyes don’t interpret light correctly on land, partly because it’s too bright, and partly because it seems merfolk’s eyes depend more on heat than light. You aren’t _actually_ blind, the necessary connections are there. So, we’ve been working on a device that mimics Data’s eyes. But where his connect to interpretive gears and wires, we may be able to connect this device to your brain.”

“Would that be painful?”

“We think it would be tolerable.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

Dr. Crusher paused. “… Biomechanics is always painful.”

Geordi let out a breath.

“It’s available only if you want it, Geordi,” said Data, sitting down on the floor with him, letting their shoulders touch.

“… I would be able to see the engines. I could actually learn them.”

“Yes,” said Crusher.

“However there is one other caveat,” said Data.

“What’s that?”

“According to you, you have not been out of the water long enough that you wouldn’t be able to go back. And if you wanted to, you have every right to go back.”

“This is what we agreed to.”

“I know, but you also told me that if you ever got homesick, you could at least go for a swim, take a look around under water…”

“Yes.”

“While you will be able to take the device off, the parts that connect the device to your brain would need to be inserted.”

“You mean made permanent? In my head.”

“Yes… and these pieces… being similar to my design, but even more delicate…”

Geordi gave a small inhale, almost like it was an accident and said, “They can’t get wet.”

“No, they cannot.”

“You’d be able to wash your face, and things like that,” said Crusher abruptly, “But being fully submerged…”

“Yeah,” said Geordi, “I get it. But I’d be able to function on my own?”

“Your only dependency would be to the device and any maintenance it may require,” Crusher said.

“It would be nice,” said Data, “However, I am aware that it is possible that the negatives out way the positives. I would understand if you wished to return to the sea.”

“I wasn’t even entertaining the possibility.”

“Geordi giving up your life—”

“You were willing to do it for me.”

“That doesn’t mean you are required to reciprocate.”

“Data, I already made the decision. I’m not going back on it now. Besides, it’s not just you. I mean… I love you. But I also want this. I’ve always wanted more than the life I was living. And I’m attached to it now… being on a ship. Being a part of the crew. The possibility of adventure. But I’ll never be a part of things if I can’t see what I’m doing…” Geordi looked up in the general direction of Crusher. “Whatever you can do, Doc. I trust you.”

“It may not be perfect,” said Dr. Crusher.

“I know that I won’t see like humans.”

“No,” said Data, “You will see what I see.”

“That seems fitting,” said Geordi, and they sealed the decision with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any typos missed. Thanks for coming along for this silly ride. I hope somebody could find enjoyment from it. 🧡


End file.
